Passion
by The.Girl.With.Pen.and.Paper
Summary: My version of passion, each chapter shows al the previous years where Luce and Daniel met, how they fell in love and how they were harshly torn apart each and every time.


**Authors Noties: **

**Hello =] this is my first ever fanfic. I decided to write this after finding out Passion is going to be a prequel. So I'd really appreciate your ideas in your reviews feel free to give moi some constructive criticism (but no sarcastic ones = [seriously nobody really likes them) so if u have nothing nice to say DON'T say anything at all. If you don't like my story the magic button is the little red X at the top.**

**Enjoy: D **

**LOL (lots of love)**

**.xX**

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights go to the awesome Lauren Kate except dates and places (some)**

563 A.D, Jerusalem

Daniel looked down at the bustling city of Jerusalem, clouds of dust floated every where, market places full of hollering salesmen, people filing into the synagogue, sweaty men in dusty robes taking shade under the numerous date trees, packed mules braying, traders and travelers fatigued in dirty robes, women with pots of water sitting atop their heads and small children running and playing on the streets. He looked over at the almost empty water well when he saw_ her._

He couldn't really see her very clearly but he saw the long, wavy, black hair that fell to her waist, and a brightly colored headscarf adorning her hair, contrasting beautifully. Her skin was obviously very pale, almost marble like unlike his tanned complexion. He could not keep his eyes off her she was so very beautiful. He let his wings unfurl as he flew down towards the ground.

He proceeded towards her when he saw she was struggling with the pail. He stopped and stiffened when suddenly she was accompanied by _Cameron_. Daniel narrowed his eyes. A million words came to his mind. _Traitor. Liar. Evil_. Cam was one of the many fallen angels who decided to join Satan in the burning pits of hell.

He smiled at her flashing his perfect white teeth after he'd introduced himself to her. He could faintly hear his voice volunteering to help her with the water.

He suddenly felt pang of jealousy. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He thought to himself. When Cam finally left her, he followed her home. He could not resist being away from her. Since he could never sleep he decided to watch her. She slept soundly with a smile on her face and after several moments a beautiful pale pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Probably dreaming of Cam," he muttered quietly. All of a sudden Cam appeared.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," said Daniel sarcastically in a quiet voice.

"She's a lovely sight isn't she?" Cam murmured. _Lucinda_. He remembered seeing her glance at him nervously with her luminous hazel eyes. Stuttering out her name when he asked what it was. He had a certain charm on people with his pale skin, black hair, green eyes and rosy lips. They had planned to meet the next day in secret. Cam decided to leave. He could not stand being next to Daniel so he unfurled his golden wings and flew away.

"Yes, she is." Daniel answered, sitting quietly on the window still, watching her. _Lucinda… _

Lucinda got out of bed with a start. She looked outside and saw it was almost noon. She gasped and quickly dressed white linen tunic and a blue headdress she slipped on her sandals and ran outside. She slowed down to walk once she was in the main part of the city.

Cattle were lowing in the stables and donkeys were pulling carts of dates. She walked down the road and took a turn into the deserted road, where she saw Cam waiting for her, looking ethereal in blue robes.

"Hello Lucinda," he said "I see you've finally come." He smiled and walked slowly toward her and paused, she watched a muscle jump in his cheek.

Lucinda panicked as two strong tanned arms grabbed her around her waist. She inhaled as she was about to scream when Cam said:

"What are you doing here Daniel?" he didn't say it curiously as she was expecting, he actually sounded a little irritated._ How do they know each other? _She thought.

"Let go of me," Lucinda kicked and struggled in the arms of her captor, and to her surprise the person let her go she turned around to say something else but she was silenced by the sight of him. He was all golden looks, with blond hair, equally gold skin, a muscular body and his eyes were an unusual grey with violet flecks. But they were still beautiful. But he was not looking at her.

"Keeping her away from the likes of you!" he hissed at Cam, who was looking angrier by the minute.

"Come here Lucinda," Cam said. As much as she wanted to she couldn't although she didn't know the man who was called Daniel she wanted to stay here and learn more about him.

"I-I-I-," she stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"Come," Daniel said narrowing his eyes at Cam "Let's get you home." She left the street with Daniel, constantly asking him questions with him answering them thoughtfully and carefully. When the finally reached her house Lucinda was disappointed she didn't want to leave him.

"When can I see you again?" she finally asked

"How about tomorrow at noon I'll be at your door?"

"That's fine." She said smiling at him she said goodbye and went inside. It wasn't till she was through the door that she realized she was hungry. She decided to have some almond stuffed dates for lunch since she didn't feel like eating much. She was too excited.

As she chewed her third date, she thought about where Cambriel was and what he was doing rite now. It was midday so everybody was probably still out. This reminded her that her father was coming home in a few hours and her mother was probably buying lentils for tonight's supper.

Lucinda decided to go walking around to waste the time she had on her hands. She returned home tired after walking till sunset where her mother and father were just settling down for dinner. She ate slowly as she did not want to stay up all night thinking about Daniel.

When she finally finished she wasn't surprised that she was tired as all that walking had made her exhausted. That night Lucinda had a dream. She and Daniel were walking outside the city, she had fainted so Daniel took her in his arms and they were soaring high above the world. When she looked at him he had a pair of huge feathery wings.

She woke up with a start; outside it was only dawn so she decided to eat something. She ate a loaf of bread and goat's cheese, not in a hurry as there was still time left till Daniel came for her. When she finished, she dressed in a clean tunic and headdress slipped into her dusty sandals and waited.

"I'm surprised you went with him instead if me," said a familiar shadow at the door. She gasped. It was Cam. "Really, you don't even know him." He went on as he came into view.

"I-I feel safe with him," she stammered

"I know him more than you do and trust me he isn't." Cam said bitterly.

"What are you doing here Cam, I thought I told you to stay away from her," Daniel said, coming from behind her standing next to her.

"Right and since when do I listen to you?" Cam said icily.

"Since now. Come on Lucinda," Daniel said "Let's go.

They walked around the main part of the city when they decided to go out to the grove of date trees. Where Lucinda decided to eat some dates.

"Don't eat too much, you'll get sick," Daniel warned. But Lucinda didn't answer she ate and ate until she felt sick.

They decided to walk some more so they walked through the dusty plot of land when suddenly Lucinda fell down to the floor groaning. Alarmed Daniel picked her up and started walking back to the city.

They where a good 3 miles out so Daniel walked to the Jordan River to cool Lucinda off. He sweated in the summer heat when they finally reached the Jordan River. He waded out with Lucinda on his back and put her in the water.

She finally cooled off so she got up. She playfully pushed him in the water with a splash. He got up soaking wet. Lucinda giggled. He took her in his arms and kissed her, then she was gone.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter to my version of **_**Passion. **_**It is my first fanfic EVER so don't forget to review.**

**C'mon the button doesn't bite =].**


End file.
